Get out of my Head!
by HAKUNA-MUTATA
Summary: Rose/Scorpius. Scorpius and Rose are rivals. In her last year at Hogwarts, Rose accidentally creates a telepathic link between her and Scorpius. What will happen? Will Rose see the kind side of Scorpius through his thoughts? R&R! Rated T for Themes
1. Bruises and Boys

Hey everyone! This is my first Fan Fiction story- I hope you enjoy it!!

Not sure how long it will be yet, but hopefully it will be good!! Now on with the story!! – Hakuna~Mutata xx

A/N: I own no characters from this story- they all belong to J.K.R!! :(

******************

-Get out of my head!-

Rose woke to the smell of bacon and a cold room. She forgot to close her window the night before because she was sending patronuses back and forth to Albus and Lily- her cousins. It was like a three-way conversation, and by the end, she was so tired she collapsed onto her bed like a rock and fell into a dreamless sleep.

"Yum" she thought as she shuffled out of bed and downstairs to where the smell of bacon grew stronger.

She was greeted by her mother Hermione and her annoying younger brother Hugo- the "Early Birds" of the family. Rose took after her father who was zombie-like in the morning. Most mornings she woke up in a grumpy mood. Today, that feeling was strengthened because she and her brother were leaving for Hogwarts and she was nowhere near ready!

"Merlin Hugo! What's wrong with you? You've eaten about 7 pieces of toast in 5 minutes!" Rose yelled. She was irritated easily in the mornings, and Hugo knew how to push her buttons well. Hugo eating her breakfast was one of her buttons- Rose loved eating; in fact, her cousin Lily would say Rose was a food nazi when it came to food.

"What's up with you? Why do you care how much toast I eat? If anything, you should be thankful I'm eating this fast so you can get to your precious Head's dorm- which, might I add- you have all to yourself! Why can't you just let me eat in peace? This year will be stressful enough without you telling me what to eat!" Hugo said, then left the kitchen- he didn't want to be anywhere near Rose in the morning.

When Rose had finished her breakfast of pancakes and ice-cream, she wondered upstairs to collect her things. She had packed her bags the night before, so all she needed to prepare was her outfit and some last-minute things.

She had chosen a rather slim-fitting day dress that her aunty Ginny had bought her for her birthday. She sat in front of her mirror contemplating how to wear her hair. She decided that she would leave her mass of curly, orangey-red hair down with a headband.

As she came downstairs with her bags Hugo snorted.

"Why are you all dressed up Rosie?" Her mother asked.

"I think we all know _why_, mum. It's because she's Head Girl and Thomas Parkinson is Head Boy, and she wants to try and get his attention! Isn't that right_ Rosie_?" Hugo finished, in a perfect imitation of their mother.

"Actually, no." Rose said, in a small voice. "I've decided that I should start taking care in my appearance, because, let's face it mum- I'm not a kid anymore." Rose imagined giving herself a pat on the back- that was what she called skill. What a great save from an otherwise embarrassing moment on her part.

When the Weasley family arrived at platform 9¾ later that morning, they met up with the Potters just before they had to board the scarlet train.

"Shut up Hugo! Seriously Albus, you should be setting a good example, not annoying the crap out of Head Girl! I have the power to give you a month of detentions- don't tempt me!" screamed Rose, slapping Hugo on the arm and whacking Albus on the back of the head.

"Check this out Hugo "I'm Head Girl! I have the power to give you a month's worth of detentions"" said Albus in a fake imitation of Rose.

"Relax Rose; it's all just a bit of fun. Don't let him get to you." said her father Ron, although he was chuckling along with Uncle Harry and her cousins.

"Honestly, I don't see what's so funny about Rose falling over. It happens to everyone." said Hermione calmly.

"Yeah, just because… she happened to fall over in front of _Scorpius Malfoy_ and her dress went up to her _armpits_… is nothing to laugh about!" cried Lily between fits of laughter.

Now, Rose was never one for crying in public and showing her emotions to the world, but even she started to get upset when her whole family was laughing at her expense.

"Could you just get over it already? It could have happened to anyone! We should be boarding the train now anyways. I have a meeting to get to!"

"Look at that! She's not even at Hogwarts yet and she's acting like she owns the place!" cried Hugo, who got a high-five from Lily and Albus, but upon receiving a glare from rose, he fell silent along with his cousins just as the boarding whistle blew.

"Right-io, let's _hop_ to it then!" giggled Lily

"Yeah, let's jump on-board!" chuckled Ron

Once they were all on board, Rose, Albus and Lily parted with Hugo, and went in search of a compartment. The train as full of first years, their eyes full with excitement.

"In here Rose! I found an empty one! Finally, I was getting worried that we would have to stand the whole way!" said Lily, and with a glance back at Albus and Rose, she entered the compartment.

"Tell Lily I'll be right there, I just need to go and freshen up." said Rose, glancing at the vacant bathroom.

"Sure" replied Albus as he entered the compartment and sat opposite Lily.

As Rose walked down the train's long corridor, a movement from behind her caught her eye. She spun around and saw something that would most probably scar her for life- Scorpius Malfoy's legs entwined with some tart from sixth year in Hufflepuff.

Immediately, Rose kicked into Prefect mode.

\

"What do you think you're doing Malfoy? At least wait until you have a room for some privacy, I'm sure no one wants to see _that_!" sneered Rose, eyebrows up and wand out. By the time she finished what she said, the whole carriage was turned in their direction.

Well, the Hufflepuff girl sqwealed and tottered away, pulling her skirt down as she went.

"What's wrong Weasley? Jealous?" sneered Malfoy

"Oh, in your dreams." She said to Scorpius. To the people in the corridor, she screamed "Get back to your compartments please!" The people who were still looking their way shuffled off, and slowly, the crowd thinned and it was just her and Scorpius.

"Sometimes I need what only you can provide, Weasley.." said Scorpius

Rose blushed a deep red "whaa..?" what was this loser implying?

"Your absence. Now why can't you just sod off?? Wait...why are you looking at me like that? Ohh did you seriously think that I would even consider you that way? Don't flatter yourself, Weasley."

"Don't worry Malfoy, I know I'm not your type. I, for one, am not that easy." as Rose said that last part, she moved closer to Scorpius and whispered it into his ear- she found that technique worked when she wanted to piss people off.

Rose felt Scorpius' back stiffen with her close proximity. She knew he was uncomfortable – so was she, but she wanted to prove a point.

"You just can't get enough of me, can you Weasley? sneered Scorpius.

"Don't kid yourself, Malfoy" and with that, Rose turned on her heel and walked into the bathroom.

"What am I doing? I should have just given him a detention or taken some points or something! And I didn't! I just tried to piss him off!! What was I thinking?" Rose had just finished explaining her 'incident' with Malfoy, when the train stopped.

"Man! We're already here! That was quicker than I had thought! I still have to get changed!! Get out you lot, quickly!!" screamed Albus.

Rose and Lily were still laughing when they reached the great hall.

"Where are you meant to be sitting? Can you still sit at the Gryffindor table with me and Al? Or do you have to sit somewhere else? After all, there's no Head Boy this year, so it's just you." asked Lily.

"I dunno. I guess I'll just sit with you guys unless someone tells me otherwise." replied Rose.

Rose and Lily found their seats at the Gryffindor table and joined in a heated debate about the Chuddley Cannons.

"Ugh! I'm so sick of Quidditch talk! You people have no lives!" said Lily rather loudly. Just about everyone contributing to the conversation, and everyone listening in, all turned to look at Lily, who suddenly became rather flushed and excused herself to the bathroom.

Suddenly, the hall erupted with whispers. Albus had walked into the Great hall, followed by Scorpius and Hagrid.

Rose gasped. Both boys were bruised and bloody. Rose stood up and ran over to Albus who was hunched over at the First year's end of the Gryffindor table. All the First year's made some room for him and Rose heard them whispering as she made her way over to him. "He's Harry Potter's son!" she heard one boy say. "Do you think I could ask for an autograph?" said another First year.

Once Rose had reached Albus, she helped him over to where Lily and the rest of her friends were sitting.

"Ohmygosh! What's happened Al? What did he …?" asked Lily with a grimace towards the Slytherin table.

Lily had no chance to finish her sentence because the Seventh year Slytherins began to applaud Scorpius Malfoy who slowly sauntered past Rose and Lily, over to the Slytherin table.

"Oi! Carm down you lot! This is no laughin ma-er!" screamed Hagrid who with a glance at Professor McGonnigal proceded to leave the Great hall.

"Quiet down please! I SAID QUIET DOWN, SLYTHERIN TABLE!!!" Professor McGonnigal screamed shrilly. "It has been a long night for all of us, now first years please follow your prefects to your common rooms…"

As Professor McGonnigal finished giving her directions to the prefects, the first, second, third and fourth years had cleared the Great hall. Rose glared at Scorpius Malfoy. Their eyes locked- green with grey- and he started laughing. She wanted to hit him, to punch him in the mouth for what he did to Albus. Still keeping eye contact, she stood up, and so did he. Silence filled the hall- every sixth and seventh year were turned to face the two rivals "What are they _doing_?" Rose heard a sixth year ask.

"Don't do anything stupid!" said Hugo. This was then seconded by Albus.

Slowly, they walked towards each other- staring the other one down.

They both met up between the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables. He looked quizzically at her and she felt like snapping right there and then, but instead, she only said one word: "Malfoy."

"Weasley." replied Scorpius

Rose gave Scorpius her best glare, then turned and left the hall. She had to block out Scorpius Malfoy. She knew that if she didn't, then she would snap and she'd do something drastic which could compromise her position as Head Girl.

****

"Excuse me! Sorry! Pardon me!" said Rose as she shoved through the clump of students filling the corridor. She was going to be late to her meeting with Professor McGonnigal about who the Head Boy would be. She was curious to know who the Professor has picked. As she jogged up the stairs, she bumped into someone and dropped her books. "Here, let me" said a voice from behind her. She didn't look up to see who it was at first, but when she did, the first thing she saw were two grey eyes. Then the same deep voice that was kind just a few moments before had morphed into heavy sarcasm.

"Weasley are these yours? My mistake, I thought you were someone _worth_ helping. You know you look _quite different_ from behind…" he said.

"I didn't know anyone could be_ that_ pathetic. It must be some kind of disorder." growled Rose, who was just too tired to make an effort.

"Oops! My apologies" said Scorpius in mock apology as he dropped the books he had picked up just a moment before.

His next actions caused Rose to gasp. He opened the door to Professor McGonnigal's office and walked in. just as he closed the door, rose heard his muffled voice. "Sorry I'm late professor. I was… caught-up."

"No, No, No, No, No, NOOOO!! This could not be _happening!" _thought Rose. "That twat! That pathetic _lowlife _is NOT Head Boy!!! This is sooo not going to end well!!"

At the back of her mind – the part that wasn't going into hysterics – Rose has an epiphany. Scorpius didn't know! He had no idea that Rose was Head girl! "Well," she thought "this will be an … _interesting_ year.

****

"Ah Miss Weasley, how nice of you to join us." said Professor McGonnigal.

Rose glanced subtly at Scorpius as she sat down. "If someone was trying to blow someone's head up using only their mind, then that's the face you would make." thought Rose. He was glaring at her. She felt uncomfortable, but tried not to show it. She _wouldn't_ let him get to her.

"Now Rose, Scorpius here will be the new Head Boy. Him items are already placed in the Head's Dorm and you will be holding a meeting with the Prefects tomorrow night. You have until then to make up a roster. Sorry for the late notice, it would've worked out nicely if Thomas were still attending Hogwarts.

"Yes, I agree" said Rose, rather lifelessly. She was still in shock, but at east she had time to process this before she walked into the office, which was the least she could say for Scorpius. He was sitting there, just starring at her as if he had lasers for eyes.

The rest of the "meeting" was a bit of a blur to rose. She was caught up in her thoughts too much to pay attention to what the Teacher was saying.

"Thank you both for coming." said the Professor at the end of the meeting. Rose and Scorpius stood and then left in silence. Once they had left the office, Scorpius sped off in front of Rose and entered the Head's Dorm.

****

Rose had gone from shocked to frustrated. His mere breath was enough to aggravate her.

She felt like screaming and fighting with someone- like picking a fight. And she knew who her victim would be.

Scorpius had avoided her as much as possible. He was standing in the doorway of his room when Rose walked up to him. "Hi" she said with mock happiness.

"What do you want?" Scorpius replied, clearly bored.

"This is going to be awkward isn't it? Me… You…" She said.

"Not really. I'm not attracted to you at all. As long as we keep our distance, I'll be fine- that's the least I can say for you." He sneered

"What if I became attractive? What then?" she said, a seductive tone entering her voice.

"That could never happen. Ever." He said bluntly.

"Let's see, shall we?" She said innocently.

"If we must." said Scorpius with a roll of his eyes.

"I think I forgot to give you something on the train…" as she spoke, she closed the distance between her and Scorpius until she was inches from his face.

"And what would that be, Weasley?" gulped Scorpius, he was starting to get nervous- Rose had never acted like this before. She knew what it looked like, but it was something different altogether. She had to stand on her tip-toes to reach his ear, and when she did, he flinched but stayed where he was.

"I'm going to punch you so hard your face will go numb" whispered Rose in her most seductive voice "and when I'm done, I'm going to sit on you and hurt you so much you'll be crying for your mother." She said

"Oh feisty!" said Malfoy quite loudly with sarcasm. But when he leaned down, he put his hands on her hips and whispered in his meanest voice "you just try, Weasley!"

"I don't think you understand." And with that, Rose took a step back and punched Scorpius as hard as she could in the jaw.

He let out a groan and fell to the floor. Satisfaction filled Rose, but she wasn't finished with him yet. She sat on him and began to punch him repeatedly in the face. Suddenly, he seized her fists and held them in his iron grip.

"Let. Me. Go!" seethed Rose, trying - in vain - to free herself.

"That's not going to work on me this time Weasley! – you have to beg." laughed Scorpius, who seemed to find the situation somewhat amusing.

Rose pulled against Scorpius' iron-clad grip on her hands.

She pulled so hard that she ended up falling on top of Scorpius who let out a groan.

"Ugh! Now look what you made me do!! I told you to let me go!!" cried Rose.

"And you just expect me to let you go after you punched me? The world doesn't revolve around you, Rose! You can't always get what you want!" screamed Scorpius.

He tried to get out from underneath her to no prevail. He accidentally spun around and now he was in a very awkward position on top of her!

"I…I… you're really heavy! You're hurting me!" groaned Rose, who was a little embarrassed at his position, but she ignored it and focused on freeing herself.

Just then, they both heard the door to the Dorm open and both froze.

By this time, they had rolled themselves into Scorpius' room and were on the floor.

Rose felt Scorpius freeze and they both turned their heads towards the bedroom doorway. Quick thinking lead rose to stick out her foot and close the door gently.

"Rose? Scorpius? Are you in here? Obviously not, I'll just have to schedule a meeting during one of their classes' then." said Professor McGonnigal, and with that, she left the Dorm.

"what the hell is wrong with you Weasley?" screamed Scorpius

"Hey! I closed the door! If it weren't for my quick thinking we would have been caught in this… compromising position, which by the way, you're crushing my pelvis!"

"good! You deserve it! If it weren't for your stupid thinking we wouldn't have been in this mess in the first place!" he shouted.

The adrenalin and anger evaporated instantly.

"I… I have no idea what just came over me!" Rose chuckled.

"Hmmm…. It's strange you should say that, because I was about to come over to you and pick a fight. I guess you beat me to it." said Scorpius with a chuckle.

"Ohh crap!! This guy's _heavy_! It really hurts! Don't cry, don't cry" thought Rose, but she couldn't hold it in any longer. She started squirming and was about to start sobbing.

"Geez! Lighten up would you? Most girls would kill to be in your position!"

"I bet you don't put _all your weight _on those girls! You're squashing my stomach!"

By the time she finished her sentence, he had sprung off her and left the room, leaving Rose lying on the floor in wonder. "Fine, just leave then! You're probably ashamed because I beat you up!" she was really working herself up again. All her fury and hate towards Malfoy came rushing back. "From now on," she thought "I'm keeping my distance from him as much as possible! Dare I say it again- this is proving to be an interesting year."

Rose wasn't yet to find out just how much of an interesting year it would be!

A/N: did you like it? Hopefully you did!!! I accept all feedback and constructive criticism!!!!!

PPLEEEEAAAASSSE R&R- I need some inspiration for the next chapter!!!! Thanks sooo much!!!!


	2. Classes and Consequences

A/N: Really sorry for the late update guys! :( My computer has been totally stuffed! I've been writing this chapter at the local library and at school!! Sucks to be me- I know! Any-hoo, on with the story!......

Rose couldn't sleep. She had gone to bed early in the hopes of forgetting about her "encounter" with Scorpius. It hadn't worked- she lay there for hours tossing and turning, replaying the whole scene in her head over and over. _Sleeping is useless,_ thought Rose grumpily. _I'm going to go and see Lily- I have to tell someone or I'll never get to sleep!_

So with that thought, she went over to the Gryffindor common room. The Fat Lady was half asleep, so Rose recited the password snuck in silently. Because Rose was Head Girl, she and Scorpius had the passwords to each Houses common room encase of an emergency.

"Rose! What are you still doing up?" said Lily. She was in her pajamas lying in front of the large fire with a book.

Rose shuffled in and sat down next to her cousin.

"I have to tell you something…" said Rose sheepishly.

"Okay… spill." replied Lily in her most serious voice.

And so, Rose explained everything from Scorpius being the new Head Boy, to almost being caught by Professor McGonagall underneath Scorpius.

By the time Rose had finished, Lily was sitting up with her mouth hanging open.

"You did WHAT??" she screamed.

"Yes, I know it's hard to believe that I – of all people – have punched someone!" said Rose, a grin escaping her lips. It felt good to tell someone- to boast about beating up the Head Boy, even though she was going to be in soo much trouble if anyone found out, anyone that she couldn't trust.

"He's not _that_ bad Lily. Yeah, sure we have our differences, but he's bearable." said Rose quietly.

"He's the enemy! You can't go around saying things like that! Then Hogwarts will think that the Weasleys and Potters have gone soft! Do you want to be called _soft_ Rose?" said Lily.

"No, but..." said Rose, but she was cut-off by Lily.

"No buts, Rose. We don't mix with Slytherins, let alone Malfoy! You do your job with him- nothing else. You tolerate him only because you have to!" said Lily. This was as serious as Rose had ever seen her. And seeing Lily serious was beginning to frighten Rose.

"I know that!" said Rose; she knew Lily was passionate about things like this.

"I'm going to bed! Today has been crazy!" said Lily with a sigh. She stood up and so did Rose.

"Goodnight Lily." said Rose, giving her cousin a hug.

"Goodnight Rose. See you tomorrow!" replied Lily.

*********

As Rose tip- toed down the dark corridors, she thought about what Lily had said: _You tolerate him only because you have to._

She was just in front of the Heads dorm when she felt cold hands come from behind her and wrap themselves around her; one over her mouth and one around her waist.

Rose panicked and started flailing her arms and legs. Then she heard a voice sneer in her ear. "Up late? You should know better. What's your House?"

"Sneering" thought Rose. "That has to be a Malfoy trait. But what's _he_ doing out _here_?" Rose stopped flailing and waited for the hand to release itself from her mouth.

"Spill. What are you doing out here?" said Scorpius.

_I'm going to __deceive him as long as I can. This will be fun! And I'll have something on him even if he tells McGonagall that I bashed him up!_ thought Rose happily.

"I…I…I w-wanted to s-see you, Scorpius." said Rose in her best impersonation of the Hufflepuff girl he was kissing on the train. It was pitch black in the corridor leading to the Heads dorm, so Rose was in no danger of being found-out.

"Sylvia? Is that you?" he said, clearly stunned.

"… uh… sure?" said Rose, uncertainty evident in her voice.

"Come in." he said, a seductive tone creeping into his voice.

"I…I'd rather not" Rose had said the dumbest thing she could think of.

Scorpius wrapped his arms around her waist.  
_Oh. My. GOD! He's hugging me! Ugh!_ This was just all too much for poor Rose and she let out a little squeal. Her plan had been thrown out the window!

Scorpius had reacted to her squeal. Miss-interpreting it for one of enjoyment, he lifted one of his hands to her hair and leaned in closer to her. Rose froze. She forgot everything else, except the flavor of Scorpius' toothpaste - peppermint- she could smell his breath, _that's_ how closehe was to her! At the back of her mind, she realized how muscular Scorpius was. He could easily lift her up. He had that type of lean muscle- more like toning than bulk muscle. He was also quite tall, at _least _six ft!

She hugged him back, that was until Scorpius murmured "Sylvia" into her neck- _that _was enough to pull Rose out of her trance, and then sudden realization began to sink in.

This had _not_ worked out the way Rose had planned. All she wanted to do was run away!

_Well,_ Rose thought, frustrated _that's not going to work! What the hell am I going to do? Nice mess you've gone and got yourself into, Rose!_

"You know, you feel shorter than you look. It must be the dark." said Scorpius kindly.

"Yeah, that's it. It must be the dark" said Rose sarcastically.

"Look, Sylvia. I think we should maybe take this inside?" Scorpius' tone was implying something, and Rose shuddered at the thought.

She was taken aback. She was literally speechless. _All I want is to go to sleep, and now look what's happened!_ thought Rose.

"Uhh…" Rose hesitated. She couldn't let Scorpius take her inside, or her sorry excuse for a plan would be ruined! And it wasn't like she could just say "You've been played Malfoy! It is I, Rose Weasley that you have been embracing so passionately these last few minutes!" She would look like a nut case!

It looked like there was nothing else for her to do but play along. She was sure that the couple would get back together. So she put on her most bored voice and said "Fine, if that's what you really want."

"Yes it is." said Scorpius in his most seductive voice.

_I have to get myself out of this! I can't let him find out that I'm not Sylvia. I've just got to do something!_ thought Rose, she began to panic. Now, Rose was never any good at drama and acting, but – in her mind at least – she had just put on her best performance yet! "I can't do this!! I can't do this with you!!" She tottered around the corner sobbing loudly.

"Sylvia? Where are you going?" Scorpius yelled, clearly confused.

Rose heard his footsteps coming around the corner; she only had moments before she was going to be found out.

"Sylvia? Is that you? What's wrong?" said Scorpius, taking a few steps towards Rose.

"Actually, it's Rose. I'm not sure what you did to Sylvia, but she ran off crying." said Rose. Her heart was beating like a scarred rabbit. _Would he buy it_? she thought, as she walked past him, back to their dorm.

*********

She opened the portrait, picked up her book and sat in front of the open fireplace.

"What are you still doing up?" said Scorpius. He sounded tired and husky.

"I was in the Gryffindor common room. I couldn't sleep." said Rose meekly.

"Oh. Fair enough." he mumbled.

"What's wrong?" asked Rose . She felt horrible about what she had done. She couldn't tell anyone – not even Lily. She was so ashamed. She just wanted to break down and cry!

"Sylvia and I had a fight. Not that you would care." he said harshly.

"I'm sorry. You seem really upset." said Rose. It didn't matter how much she hated him, at that moment, she just wanted to tell him everything, but she couldn't.

"Rose, I'm sorry about this morning. I …I didn't mean t…" he was cut off by Rose, who couldn't take it anymore and burst into tears. "I'm so sorry" she whispered, and then she ran to her room and slammed the door.

Rose cried for a good hour. She cried because she had pretty much ruined Scorpius' relationship, because she punched him, because she had given him _years_ of hell just because of his name and finally, she cried because she wanted to hug him again- to feel his warm arms wrapped around her waist. Scorpius had knocked on the door asking to come in, and finally Rose opened the door, her face red and blotchy.

"Rose, it's okay. Whatever it is, I'm sure it will be fine." those few words were the nicest things Scorpius Malfoy had ever said to Rose Weasley in her seven years at Hogwarts.

She burst into tears and hugged him close to her.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, "I didn't mean to."

"It's okay Rose, I'm fine, really." said Scorpius as he hugged her back, hesitating a little.

"Really?" said Rose, who wasn't sure if she was hearing things clearly.

"Yes. My jaw has healed nicely- you can hardly tell I was punched!" said Scorpius happily.

This news threw Rose into another fit of tears. _He thinks I'm talking about punching him!_ she thought sadly.

"You need to get some sleep! Tomorrow we have to make the Prefect's chart! Get in bed." Scorpius said rather harshly.

Rose crumpled onto the carpet. _Who could blame him_, she thought _his girlfriend broke up with him and now he has to deal with a hysterical girl who can't stop crying!_

While Rose thought this, Scorpius picked Rose up and put her down on her bed. This gesture sent Roses' heart into a flutter.

"Stay with me" she whispered when she caught him looking at her plump lips. All she needed was some comfort after her terrible actions.

"I can't, I'm sorry. Someone's got to start the patrol chart for the Prefects." he said.

"Oh…" whispered Rose rather embarrassed "Goodnight then."

"Goodnight Rose." he said.

Rose fell onto a dreamless sleep and woke up the next morning with a headache. She had cried herself to sleep and was now suffering the consequences.

In the early hours of the morning when Rose couldn't sleep and she was all cried out, she realized that her feelings towards the Slytherin boy were silly and that she wasn't acting herself. What did she care if he was strong and muscular? Or that he was a very kind person on the inside? And why should she care most of all if he had a girlfriend?

Remembering these thoughts, she got out of bed, dressed in her Gryffindor robes and headed to the Great Hall for breakfast.

*********

"Good morning Rose. How did you sleep?" said Lily eagerly as Rose sat down at the Gryffindor table and picked up a crumpet and smeared it with jam.

"Actually, pretty badly; I just couldn't get to sleep!" said Rose with a full mouth.

"You know, you really shouldn't speak with your mouth full. Is that _crumpet_ in your mouth? Ugh! You _know_ I hate crumpets!" said Albus just as Rose let out a loud yawn that she couldn't stifle any longer.

"Whatever Al. We're going to be late for Potions." mumbled Rose.

"See you later Lily. Be good!" said Albus mockingly as he and Rose left the Hall.

********

"I wonder where Hugo was this morning?" said Albus as he took his place next to Rose in their first class of the day.

"Merlin knows what goes on inside that boys head!" mumbled Rose, although, she too was curious as to where her brother had been that morning.

"He probably just slept in. Don't worry." said Albus reassuringly just as Professor Slughorn entered the classroom.

"Good morning students. How are we all this fine morning?" said the Professor, who received a few mumbles in answer to his question.

The day dragged on for what felt like forever. Rose had to nudge Albus awake every class they had together, so he wouldn't drool on her essays. _It's going to be a long day._ thought Rose dejectedly.

Finally, it was their last class of the day- Charms. This was Roses' favorite class.

"Good afternoon students," said Professor Flitwick. He was an old friend of the family's and Rose liked the way he taught. He always seemed to singe off his eyebrows in every lesson. "Today you will be learning how to carry out a Telepassio link between yourselves and an assigned partner. This link is used between Aurors and is helpful if you are unable to communicate with whoever you share the link with. Now, the incantation is "_Telepassious_", make sure to annunciate the incantation _properly – Mr. Potter_." said Flitwick with a knowing glance in Albus' direction.

Urgent whispers were sent around the class at that minute.

"What are they whispering about?" said Rose to Albus. The whole class began to shuffle to the door of the classroom, trying to peek out into the hallway. It was then that Rose heard the shouting of a boy and hysterical crying from a girl. It was obvious to Rose that they were fighting, and she was curious as to whom they were, and what they were fighting about. "You're such a liar, Sylvia!" screamed the unidentified male voice.

Those words sent a shiver down Roses' spine. All of a sudden, she felt out of breath. Rose began to realize the consequences of her actions last night.

"It's Scorpius and Sylvia!" said Albus, clearly baffled.

"Ohmigod!" groaned Rose as her vision went black.

***** 10 minutes later *****

"I think she's coming too. Quick, get the smelling salts Albus!" Rose heard Professor Flitwick say. Just then, rose smelt sulfur and she began to sit up.

"Oww! My head!" said Rose groggily.

"Relax Weasley, you'll be fine. Quit complaining!" Rose heard the mocking voice of Scorpius Malfoy. Suddenly, she was up and alert, her mind reeling.

"Was that you screaming in the hallway?" Rose blurted before she could stop herself.

"Yes" said Scorpius coldly once everyone had settled down at their desks. Rose blushed at his answer.

"Right-i-o class, back to work. Chop-chop! Rose, are you well enough to participate with the class?" said a very flustered Professor Flitwick.

"Yes sir, I'm fine. But who'll be my partner? Everyone already has one." said Rose, although she already knew the answer to her question. The only other student without a partner was Scorpius, who had turned up late to class because of a "_personal matter_".

_Ha!_ she thought as she walked to an empty desk next to Scorpius', _a personal matter that everyone in the class heard from the hall! That I caused!_ she added guiltily as an afterthought.

Rose and Scorpius repeated the incantation a few times in their heads and decided to give it a go.

"I'll go first." said Rose.

"Whatever Weasley, I don't care." said Scorpius glumly.

Rose felt guilty as ever! She had taken away his happiness- not that he knew she was behind it all. Rose decided that there was no crying over spilt milk and that the couple would probably be back together in a few days. "_Tillipithious_!" said Rose with all her might, pointing her wand at Scorpius.

"That was the wrong spell you idiot!" said Scorpius woozily.

"Crap. What's happening?" said Rose as she and Scorpius both fell backwards to the floor.

***** 1 hour**** later *****

"_Where am I?"_ thought Rose, a little dazed. As she sat up slowly, she realized that she was in the Hospital Wing and next to her, she saw Scorpius still asleep.

Scorpius stirred, and then woke with a start. "_We're in the hospital wing_." Rose didn't hear the whole sentence, only "_we're in..",_ so she asked him again.

"What did you say?" she said aloud.

"Nothing" replied Scorpius with a curious glance at her.

"No, you said "_We're in the Hospital Wing_" didn't you?" said Rose, confused.

"Actually, I _thought_ it. I didn't say anything." said Scorpius, with a worried glance at Rose. _He's panicking,_ thought Rose. Suddenly, she heard a deep male voice inside her head. _I am not!_ Said the voice

"That was you! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap!!!" this CANNOT BE HAPPENING!!!!" screamed Rose hysterically.

"I don't understand!" said Scorpius, sitting up straighter.

"It's obvious, isn't it? I must have performed a much more powerful spell that has the same effect as the Telepassious charm." said Rose quickly.

Just then, Professor Flitwick bustled in, followed by Madame Pomfrey.

"Precisely, Rose! But, as we are not sure exactly _what_ charm you cast, we are unable to effectively cure you both. So, unfortunately, you are both stuck like this- presumably only for a few days until the spell wares off. But for now, you should both rest. That was a very powerful spell Rose!" said Flitwick with a smile.

Smiling was the last thing Rose felt like doing. Her actions has tied her life even _more _closer to Scorpius Malfoy- all she wanted to do was get _away _from him!!

_My life is OVER!_ Thought Rose with dismay.

O_h, you're telling me, Weasley? _said that deep male voice again.

Rose glared at Scorpius and let out a groan. This was NOT going the way Rose had planned!!

A/N: I hope you liked it! Once again, sorry for the late update!- my computer is ANCIENT! (plus it takes a while to type 8 pages and finish stacks of h/w at the same time!) Thank-you all for your lovely reviews! I'm soo flattered! R&R!!!

P.S: Reviews make my day!!!

- Hakuna xx


	3. Feelings and Family

A/N: Hey guys! I hope you've liked the story so far! I hope it gets longer than 5 chapters before I run out of inspiration (gulp)! Keep the complements coming (cough cough) and any ideas will be welcomed with open arms! On with the story…. Oh and a special shout-out to my astonishing friend Aicha. Rock on!!

Rose had been in the library, looking for any possible way to break the mental connection she shared with Scorpius. It was now two o'clock in the morning and she was beginning to lose hope when Scorpius came bursting into the library.

"Rose? Where are you?" he screamed, furious.

_I'm in the restricted section,_ she said mentally, too tired to speak _what are you doing here?_

_I'm here to take you to the dorm. You've been in the library for two days!_

_And your point is? _Thought Rose, grumpily.

_My _point_ is that you need some sleep or you won't pass the Potions test we have tomorrow!_ Said Scorpius angrily

_Oh well, if failing my potions test means I have more time in here to find out what spell I cast the other day, then I'll fail!_ Exclaimed Rose droopily.

Suddenly, Scorpius pulled Rose up by the arm and held her very still.

_Why are you looking at my face? Do I have some…_ thought Rose, but she was cut off by the intruding thoughts of Scorpius.

_Shhh,_ he whispered, as he glanced into her green eyes.

Rose's heart hammered like she had just drank a bottle of Firewhisky.

_What are you doing?_ Thought Rose, her eyes fastened to the Slytherin boys' plump, soft lips.

_Hold still, I'm trying to imagine you with a personality, _chuckled Scorpius as he guided her out of the library.

_You think you're soo funny? I'll show you!_ said Rose half-heartedly. Her mind was reeling with what had happened in the Library. Something had passed between her and Scorpius- something deeper, like a mutual feeling.

_A mutual feeling eh? Don't delude yourself Weasley!_ said the intruding voice mockingly. Scorpius chuckled, and Rose felt herself blush a deep red.

Rose was really regretting not leaving the library sooner. She could hardly walk as she felt a wave of sluggishness come over her.

_Oh no you don't, _thought Scorpius when Rose slowed down to a hobble. She was so drowsy; all she could think about was her lovely, warm bed. She was vaguely aware that she was putting almost all her weight on Scorpius.

_Just leave me here, you can get me in the morning, _thought Rose groggily.

She heard a distant chuckle as she was lifted off the ground my warm, secure hands, in a fireman's lift! That was enough to wake her up.

"What are you doing?" said Rose, bewildered.

_You can't make it to the dorm, so I'll help you. Why can't you be nicer?_ thought Scorpius.

_I'll try being nicer, if you try being smarter! _Thought Rose as she looked at her knight in shining armour.

_I'm not your night in shining armour. I'm merely helping one of my peers. Now stop moving- you're heavy enough as it is!_ said Scorpius.

As Rose was in this uncomfortable position, she had a perfect view of Scorpius' butt- and she couldn't tear her eyes away.

Scorpius gave her a jolt. _Like what you see, Rose?_ He thought mischievously.

_Well, I can tell you like what you see, Scorpius. Wait! Is that really what my butt looks like in this skirt? Blimey! I look like an elephant!_ thought Rose, reading his thoughts.

"No, Rose. You look great." said Scorpius shyly. Rose blushed as a smile escaped her lips.

**********

They had just entered the Dorm when Rose insisted that he put her down.

_Okay, _he thought. _If that's how you want to play._

_What does that mean? _said Rose, wide awake. She had to be awake because her butt was on Scorpius' shoulder and she would just die if her flatulence problem flared up like it did when she was much younger.

"I see that you have set aside this time aside to humiliate yourself." laughed Scorpius. And with that, Rose was thrown onto a sofa and Scorpius began tickling her.

"N-N-No! p-p-p-please!! S-s-stop!!!" laughed Rose, and eventually - as Rose was on the brink of wetting herself – he stopped and sat down as she got up and ran the closest bathroom; in this case, it was Scorpius'.

Rose entered the bathroom, only to discover that she didn't need it anymore. She was caught by surprise when she turned to leave- back to the lounge- and Scorpius was on his bed.

"Now, wasn't that fun?" he huffed as he recovered from fits of laughter.

"What was that for?" Rose asked, curious to the openness of his actions.

"What?" he replied

"Your incompetence is an inspiration to morons everywhere" said Rose mockingly as she lay down on the opposite side of his king-size bed.

"Oh sure Rose, make yourself at home!" said Scorpius sarcastically.

_What? You've had plenty of girls in your bed before,_ thought Rose.

"Don't let your mind wander- it's too little to be let out on its own, Rose. This bed isn't for you."

"Oh. That's right! It's for your "special friends" that come here at night! Don't think I haven't noticed them coming in at, like, 1 o'clock in the morning. Especially since you and Sylvia broke up."

As soon as Rose had finished her rant, she regretted it. She couldn't read his face, but she knew that Scorpius was pretty ticked off.

"Sorry, I…" she started, but was cut off.

"It's late, you should go." He said coldly. Rose felt terrible about Sylvia, she had decided to bottle up her feelings and not let it affect her.

_Well maybe I don't want to go…_ thought Rose as she sat up and stared at Scorpius, who was looking at her curiously.

_Well you can't always get what you want…_ thought Scorpius, turning his back on Rose to lie on his side.

"You say that a lot." said Rose out loud. She didn't want to leave, she liked the way she felt when she was around him.

_You really think so, Rose?_ He thought, confused.

_Yes_ she replied quietly.

_Well, you're deluding yourself._ He said harshly.

_Why do you always insist on pushing me away? I think we have a connection._ Thought Rose, beginning to get frustrated with his unwillingness to communicate.

Scorpius stayed resolutely quiet, but he turned to face Rose, his eyes fixed on her. _Why do you think we have a connection? We hate each other._

"No," said Rose loudly, anger welling up inside her. "We're _supposed_ to hate each other, our parents expect us to, but I _can't_ hate you. Yes, at some times, I think about punching you, but I can never stay angry at you for long. I can't - it's my job to be your partner." At that moment, she was so angry at her parents for making Scorpius Malfoy an enemy.

"I didn't know you felt that way, Rose." said Scorpius quietly.

"Well, don't you feel that way? Don't you feel upset that we never got to know each other when we were younger- That we always mistreated and taunted each other just because our parents have a problem with each other?" she said sharply.

"I never really thought about it until you mentioned it just then, but I can see where you're coming from." he said aloud, but he thought something different. _You really think about this stuff? Why? _

_Because I'm upset that I never got-to-know you before this week._ She thought, clearly upset.

"It's okay Rose. We're getting-to-know each other now. It's fine." He said as he sat up and stroked her hand softly.

She sniffed and looked into his eyes. _But I'll never be as close to you as I want to be,_ she thought dejectedly.

Something sparked between them, and at that moment Scorpius leaned in so his lips were just inches from Roses'. _Am I as close as you want me to be? _He thought.

_Maybe just a little closer…_ she thought playfully.

And with that, Scorpius leaned in and kissed Rose softly. Her breath hitched as he pulled her closer to him. It was like nothing else mattered in the world except Scorpius. He pushed himself closer to her and she moved closer to him. His tongue explored her mouth and she sighed with satisfaction- he needed her and she needed him. All of a sudden, Rose took control and rolled on top of Scorpius. She smiled against his lips when he didn't protest. His hands wrapped around her waist and she fiddled with the buttons of his shirt.

_No, let me…_ he thought as he moved her hands around his neck, so that he could undo his shirt buttons for her. They parted lips long enough for Rose to glance at his- now bare- chest and gasped with what she saw. His chest was smooth and toned. Rose realised that he wasn't as pale as he looked in his school robes. She ran her hands down his chest, amazed at how smooth it was. He had faint outline of a six-pack and Rose could only stare. She was pulled out of her trance when he began covering her neck in light butterfly kisses and as she moaned he chuckled against her neck.

_So is this what you want?_ She thought while he continued to cover her neck in kisses.

_Not exactly how I pictured it… in my head I think it went a little more like this. _ He thought as he lifted her off him and, instead climbed on top of her, pinning her arms above her head with his hands and kissing the tender spot that he had found just under her earlobe that was sure to entice a moan from her.

They continued like this for a while- somewhere in between, Roses' shirt had come unbuttoned and thrown to the floor to join Scorpius' and they had both taken their shoes off- until Rose stopped abruptly and glanced at the door while Scorpius continued to kiss his way down her stomach. There, standing in shocked silence, was Albus Potter. Rose let out a gasp. _Scorpius STOP! ALBUS IS AT THE DOOR!!_ She thought, terrified.

"What? MERLIN! What the bloody-hell are you doing in my room?? I'll knock your brains out! Pervert!" said Scorpius as he got off Rose grudgingly, leaned down to grab her shirt from the floor and chucked it at her as he made his way to stand in front of Rose while she put her clothes back on..

"What are you doing here Albus?" said Rose as she started doing up the buttons on her shirt, unable to meet Albus' glare.

"I came to see if you were okay, but I see now that you're doing better than that." Albus said furiously.

"Get out Potter" sneered Scorpius. Rose felt disappointed when she noticed how the private, kindness buried deep within Scorpius which was so open just a few moments ago was now closed so tightly.

_He's going to _crucify_ me! No, wait- he'll tell _Hugo_ who will CRUCIFY ME! _ Thought Rose as Albus entered the room slowly. Scorpius made his way towards Albus until they were face to face.

"What were you doing with my cousin? You sick, pathetic excuse for a man." spat Albus.

"What did it _look_ like we were doing, before you came and wrecked our fun?" sneered Scorpius.

"Well whatever it was, it didn't look like Rose was enjoying it. It looked a bit like she was here against her will- kind of like she was in pain, judging by the look on her face. Looks like _someone_ isn't as 'Good with the Ladies' as he thinks he is!" said Albus with mock sincerity.

As Albus finished his rant, Scorpius' fist came down and he punched Albus in the nose.

"Scorpius!" cried Rose as she began to get off the bed to help her cousin.

"Stay on the bed Rose, this could get ugly" said a very bloody Albus as he got up off the floor.

"You'll be sorry you ever said that Potter. She was moaning under me, begging for more- she could hardly control herself." He chuckled, causing Albus to launch himself at the other boy in rage.

"Don't say another word about my cousin, you filthy…" started Albus, but by this time, Rose – who had scampered off to find her wand – was back and yelled "_Protego!_" An invisible shield expanded between the two boys and they were forced backwards by the force of Rose's spell.

Albus left the room and she was humiliated with herself for not being able to look at him. Instead, she knelt down and helped up a furious Scorpius.

"I'd better go and find him." whispered Rose once Scorpius was alright.

"Fine" said Scorpius lividly, turning his back on her.

"I've got to! He's fam–" but Rose was cut off by him.

"Just go!" he screamed at her.

Rose didn't have time to fight with him, so she just ran out of the dorm and searched the corridors until she found Albus. He was just about to enter the Gryffindor common room when Rose called out to him.

"What is it Rose? Would you like to humiliate yourself further?" he said, clearly angry.

"No I… I…" she stuttered.

"You _what_? You want to tell me that you weren't just throwing yourself at a _Malfoy_ back there? Or maybe that it wasn't what it looked like? I've had enough! You think this won't have consequences? You know how strongly Lily feels about him- how strongly our families feel about the Malfoys and you clearly just don't care! Wait 'till Hugo hears about this! He's going to flip!"

"Don't tell him! Please!" begged Rose. But Albus was already at the door to the common room. Just before he entered, he turned.

"What do you even see in him Rosie? He's just another player. He's using you and you don't see it!" he said disgustedly and entered the common room, not looking back to see Rose crying in a heap on the floor.

A/N: What did you think? A twist? You'll just have to favourite this story so you can read it the second I update the next chapter won't you? SHOUT-OUT to Elektra, Aicha, and Alyssa and to all the people who commented and reviewed and sent me messages!!! I'll name you next chapter because I can't be fragged right now! (You know who you are!)

P.S: Reviews are the sun in the morning- you need it or you'll be down and miserable!!

P.P.S: they don't take that long and any suggestions and criticism is welcome!

XXX HAKUNA :)


	4. Reading and Resentment

A/N: hey guys! I hope you all like the story soo far. I've updated this chapter and sort of changed it because basically, I thought the original ending to this chapter was crap!

Enough jibber-jabber, on with the story!...........

Rose woke with a start. She was in her bed, all nice and warm, but she distinctly remembered falling asleep outside the Gryffindor common room waiting for Albus to come out so she could explain herself.

_Are you up yet, Weasley?_ Scorpius thought.

"No, but you could come and help me up…" screamed Rose from her room, she just wanted to be in Scorpius' strong, safe arms after last night.

"Get up yourself, Weasley. I think you can manage." She heard him reply.

_I have a name you know,_ thought Rose frustrated, _one you said over and over again last night…_

"Weasley is the only name I'll ever call you." said Scorpius as she shuffled into the common room.

"How did I get to bed last night?" she asked him.

"Yours truly," he replied "I found you in the corridor, outside the Gryffindor common room."

"Ohh... thanks- I think." stammered Rose as she sat down next to Scorpius on the over-stuffed sofa.

She leaned in and planted a kiss on Scorpius' soft lips. He went rigid and tried to pull her off him. Rose was determined to find the kind, gentle, loving Scorpius that she met last night.

_Rose, get OFF me!! _ thought Scorpius, pulling her off from on top of him.

"What? Why? You were fine with it last night if I remember correctly" she said coyly, grinning at Scorpius as she moved in to kiss him again.

_No Rose!_ He thought savagely, pushing her off the couch and onto the floor of the common room. He looked down at her, sneering. "Did last night _mean_ something to you, Rosie?" he said, sarcastically. "You think I actually _care _about you- that I have _feelings_ for you? Well, you're sorely mistaken. Stop throwing yourself at me, it looks cheap. But, then again, I would come to expect it from someone of your blood status."

"W-W-Why would you say something like that?" she stuttered, holding back tears. "I thought you were different…." _ I thought you actually _liked_ me._

"Well, as usual, Weasley, you were wrong. Now go and tell _Little Albie_ that you're okay and I'm sure your stupid family will forgive _poor little Rosie_ for her mistake of kissing the Devil." He said.

_Why are you doing this?_ Rose thought, sobbing on the floor.

_Because I can, _he thought back, stepping over Rose, and out the door.

What poor Rose didn't know was that Scorpius was fighting back tears of his own.

****************

He stumbled into the Dungeons, entering the Slytherin common room he had called home for six years.

"He's the _head boy_- that's Scorpius _Malfoy" _he heard a second year say as he pushed past.

"Damn straight I'm the Head boy- I can give you detention for the rest of the year. Now get out - all of you!" he snapped as the terrified students scrambled for the Portrait.

_Why is he doing this?_ said a voice, interrupting Scorpius' train of thought. He looked around- the room was empty. Then he realised that the voice he heard was Rose's.

_He was finally opening up. I don't know what to do. The one guy who actually liked me and I pushed him away._ Thought Rose, hurt evident in her thoughts.

"You didn't push me away," he whispered as tears ran down his cheeks, knowing that she would never hear his painful words.

_I liked him, he _said _he had changed. He wasn't just a pretty face, he was smart, and sexy, and… and I wrecked it all! _ Rose thought helplessly. _I thought he was different- I was wrong… I blew it and I don't even know _how_!!_

_You didn't blow anything!_ Thought Scorpius helplessly.

_Scorpius Malfoy I HATE you! _ Thought Rose savagely.

_Rose, just listen I-, _but he was cut off by Rose.

_GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!_ She thought, probably through another bout of tears.

Scorpius couldn't take it anymore. He knew that he was in denial about his feelings for Rose, but he had never felt something as strong. She was like the sun – pulling him in to orbit around her, not living unless he was by her side.

But no! He had to keep away from her. It would be too much to bear if her family were to cut her off just because she wanted to be with _this _Slytherin scum. He was doing this for _her_ after all; keeping her distant for her own good. Scorpius knew that family was the most important thing to Rose, and if she were to defy this just to be with him then he couldn't live with himself.

He was distraught. Nothing could extinguish the love that he felt for her. He knew he sounded crazy, they'd only been on speaking terms for about a month, maybe less. And now he was making mad declarations of love for her.

He didn't know how to react- he'd never been in love before, never cared about anything as much as he did about _her._

**********

Did he really feel this way about her, she couldn't be sure. Did Scorpius deliberately think those thoughts and think they would get him a free pass back into her heart? NO! She had to be strong, but it was hard. Everything was so damn hard.

She was now – officially – cut off from everyone she had ever cared about. Her family hated her because Albus caught them in Scorpius' room together, Scorpius hated her, but she had no idea why! Maybe he was ashamed to have been found kissing one of _her _kind- a half-blood, or maybe this was just some sick little joke that Scorpius and his pathetic little buddies had come up with.

Rose had to distract herself for the little cracks she heard as her heart broke into tiny pieces. And what better way to do that than look for a cure to the unfortunate telepathic link she shared with Scorpius Malfoy.

She had already read every book regarding Telepathic Links that the school library had to offer, except a couple in the Restricted Section.

Rose picked up some old – and _potentially dangerous_ – books and wondered innocently over to a window seat. Before she started reading, she took the opportunity to admire the magnificent view. It was a lovely, sunny day and she couldn't wait for their Hogsmead trip the next afternoon!

Rose opened the first book and began to read. And read. And read.

She was just finishing the last few pages of _Jasper Hedland's Encyclopaedia to Dark Magic_ when she was interrupted by a thud just behind her. Thinking it was Scorpius, she quickly stood up to face him, her wand out, ready for a confrontation. Instead, she found herself face to face with Lily.

"What the hell are you doing Lily?" Rose said, clearly startled.

"So-rry! What's your problem... on second thoughts, don't answer that. I know exactly what your problem is! You're in love with Scorpius Malfoy!" said Lily, who had just had that particular epiphany.

"W-What?" said Rose. Suddenly light headed, she couldn't understand how Lily could be saying this. Rose _knew_ Lily hated the Malfoy family with a passion.

"You heard me Rosie," she said softly, sitting down where Rose had been a few moments ago. "Look, Albus told me about what happened between you and Scorpius and I think you are smarter than that. But, on the other hand, you wouldn't get yourself into anything like this unless you were serious about him and you actually cared for him. I've spoken to Albus and I told him what I just told you. Hugo knows, he took it surprisingly well." As Lily said this, Rose snorted and the cousins burst into laughter.

Just then Hugo appeared form behind a row of bookcases, frowning.

"Hugo!" said Rose, giving him a hug. "Do you hate me? I know it's all happened so fast, but I really like him!" she said, sighing as she sat down next to Lily.

"I think I need to meet this guy first. Oh, and Rose? Next time- no hugs, it'll ruin my image if people see you hugging my like a baby." said Hugo.

"Why is this happening to me?" said Rose after Hugo had left.

"What do you mean?" said Lily, "Haven't you been listening to a word I've said? We're happy for you two! You can be together… okay; I never ever thought I'd say _that_ about you and a Malfoy!"

"That's just the thing! He's avoiding me! He hates me and thinks I'm an idiot and… and… I'm so pathetic! Look at me! Who would ever want to be with _this_" she said, pointing down at herself.

"Well, there's only one thing you can do, in this time of crisis." Said Lily, suddenly determined.

"What?" asked Rose, curious

"Merlin's beard, Rose; I never thought they'd choose a Head girl that was this thick!" said Lily. "This is what you're going to do- you're going to get him _back_!!"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's simple. All you have to do is just tell him how you feel about him, and then you add in that you're family's all for it and then we get Albus to apologise."

"Albus? _Apologise_? I think it's more likely to rain textbooks!" said Rose groaning at the seemingly impossible task.

"We'll get him to- somehow! But you have to talk to him! Now! Go!" screamed Lily, forgetting that she was in the library.

"Shhh! Okay! I'm going, I'm going!" whispered Rose as she got up, taking _Jasper Hedland's Encyclopaedia to Dark Magic_ with her.

"Why are you taking that?" asked lily as Rose left.

"Because," called Rose behind her, "I think I've found the cure!"

"What cure? Are you sick?" said Lily, but Rose had already left.

Yes, yes, I know I've changed it. But I felt that the original ending didn't fit and didn't leave an opening for chapter five. I hope you guys (the handful of you who actually read my story) like it and I'll try to update it soon, but I've been quite busy!

R&R- it makes my day!

xxxx Hakuna~ Mutata!


	5. Sunsets ans Swimming

A/N: HEY GUYS! I JUST THOUGHT I SHOULD MENTION- I'VE RE-EDITED CHAPTER 4 SO THAT IT "MESHES" BETTER INTO CHAPTER 5! I also apologise for the fact that I haven't updated in more that two months. It's simmer holidays now so I'll be writing almost every day!

On with the story...

Scorpius was having an under average day. It all started when Sylvia had approached him, wondering about why he had broken up with her. He couldn't believe she was that egotistical about it. Every time she asked him about "what exactly happened", he would always just say that she broke up with him. Then Sylvia would go on a rant about the fact that _she couldn't_ have, because she was "getting together" with Colin Finnegan that night.

The one part of Scorpius that felt any emotion at all these days was shocked. He couldn't believe that she would even admit to being unfaithful while they were still together. She made him sick to the stomach. He was sick of her and her antics, on top of it all; he couldn't get Rose out of his head.

She had been avoiding him for some time. He knew it was for the better- he didn't want to hurt her anymore, but he couldn't help but feel a little wounded that she was already over him.

He always pictured her just around every corner, waiting for him. Ironically enough, as he turned this particular corner- there she was, and she was alone.

_Scorpius, we have to talk,_ she thought, looking into his eyes, _in private_.

_I can't do this. I can't hurt her again. Why can't she just keep on avoiding me? It's easier for the both of us._ He thought, aloud he said "I…I can't. I have somewhere to be."

Rose couldn't hear anymore of his excuses as to why they couldn't be together, if she did, she would surely die. She had to explain to him their current situation. Without caring who saw them, she took his hand and pulled him all the way to their Dorm.

"Scorpius, I feel something for you. And I know you feel it too. I'm not sure what exactly it is, but it's strong and I can't keep ignoring it." She said breathlessly once they had entered through the portrait hole.

"I don't feel anything for you." He said tonelessly, staring, it seemed, right through her. "Although, I'd like to see things from your point of view, but I just can't seem to get my head that far up my ass."

"See! This is just you shutting down! I want that other Scorpius- the one that was kind and caring and not such a moron! You opened up to me and I liked that side of you. This is just you being cold and heartless toward anyone you care about!"

"You seem to have the idea that I care about you." he sneered, expecting her to retaliate angrily.

Rose's face fell. "So you don't care about me?"

_Shit! I'm losing her- she's finally given up on me,_ thought Scorpius, starting to panic.

_Ahhhh!_ Thought Rose, smiling, _so you do care about me? _

He didn't reply- his eyes said it all.

"Listen Rose, we can't be together. I know how much you care about your family and I couldn't let you be rejected by them for wanting to be with someone as pathetic as me." He said, pleading with her.

"Ah, how modest you are. Listen. This may come as a surprise to you, but….." she paused for dramatic effect, "They approve of our 'relationship'. I spoke to Lily and even Hugo. They're happy for me! But," she sighed, looking down. "They'll be upset when I tell them that there isn't anything between us anymore."

_Well,_ he thought, _we wouldn't want to deprive people of their happiness now, would we?_

_No, certainly not _ thought Rose, smiling coyly as she pulled Scorpius towards her, snaking her arms around his waist.

As their lips met, she smiled inwardly, thanking Lily for everything she had done.

This kiss wasn't as passionate as it had been when they first kissed in Scorpius' room, but what it lacked in comfort, it made up for in other places.

_We should take this slow_, _well, slow-_er_ than we did the first time 'round_ thought Rose, not wanting for her and Scorpius to become like other couples she had seen in the hallway, sucking each other's faces off; that was just pitiable.

_As you wish_, he thought back, just happy to be in the moment. As long as he was with

Rose, he didn't care if it took a hundred years before they could be together openly.

_Wait… what about Albus?_ Thought Scorpius wondering if Albus knew about their newfound relationship.

"What about Albus?" said Rose, pulling away and inwardly cringing at the thought of thinking about Albus while she was making out with Scorpius.

"Well, does he approve of our relationship?" he asked.

"Well… he will once I tell him…he'll come 'round..." Rose said, trying to believe it herself.

"I hope so." He said, groaning. Then he added "So, when do I get to meet the Weasley/Potter tribe?"

"When you behave yourself enough." She said, giggling as he caressed her cheek lightly.

_In_ _that case,_ he thought, _I'll never be good._

Suddenly, Rose slapped away his hands, and looked at him seriously. "If you're not good, then you won't be of any use to me."

"I can handle that." He said coyly giving her a wink.

He leaned in and kissed her with a new found passion. This was all he had dreamed about for weeks. Just to be with her, no strings attached.

"Do you want to go for a swim?" Rose asked suddenly as she pulled away from him.

"What?" Scorpius was about to suggest that they take things to somewhere more comfortable.

*********

Rose was excited; she had never had a better excuse to see Scorpius shirtless! Swimming- why hadn't she thought of it before? Rose had agreed to meet Scorpius out on the Black Lake in half an hour. The weather was the nicest she'd ever seen it. The black lake was hardly black today, in fact, It was a lovely blue-green.

Rose hurriedly fumbled through the bottom of her trunk; she pulled out various items of clothing she hadn't seen for years. She knew she'd packed a new swimsuit in here about a year ago, but she'd never worn it so she had just left it in her trunk.

_Hey presto! Here it is!_ She thought as she pulled out the aqua Bikini set. _Oh no! There's no way in Hell that this'll fit me! _

But it was all she had, so she grudgingly tied up the top and squeezed into the bottoms.

She was admiring the way that her bikinis brought out her natural curves. _I don't look half bad!_ she thought just as a voice behind her made the same observation.

"You don't look half bad Rosie!" said the voice. It was Lily, sitting on Rose's bed with a magazine on her lap.

"I hope you're not planning on sneaking out of school grounds with that on; you'll cause a riot! Boys will be beside themselves!" she said, lying back on the bed.

"Well, if I _was_- which I'm _not_- but just _if_ I was, I'd be wearing clothes on top." She said smiling at how utterly terrible she was at lying to Lily.

"So I take it things went well with Lover Boy? And I assume, from your current outfit, that _that's_ who you're going to see now- to meet him and have a bit of a skinny dip? Eh?" Lily said with a smirk and a sideways glance at Rose.

"Well, actually, the term "Skinny Dip" implies that we're naked, but Lily, if you _were_ using your observational skills to their full extent, then you would notice that I'm wearing a bikini and that I have no intention of taking it off anytime soon." said Rose, wryly, pulling out a pair of shorts and a tank top and putting them on.

"And if I were in your position Rose, I wouldn't take that thing off- ever! You look amazing!" said Lily, admiring Rose's outfit.

"Really? Thanks Lily! I wasn't sure if it still fit." She said

"Well, with bikini's, they have to be a few sizes smaller, to make everything else look bigger!" She said with a giggle.

"Gee, that soo makes sense, Lily! Trust you to think of that!" said Rose sarcastically. She glanced at the clock and realized that she was already fifteen minutes late!

"Oh shit! I was meant to meet him there fifteen minutes ago! What am I going to do? It takes at least that long to walk to the lake!" she said, groaning.

"Well, you could take my old broom for a spin. It's only a few seconds and you'd really impress him! I'll go and get it. Wait right here!" she said, giving Rose no choice in the matter. She was taking the broom and that was final.

"Jesus! Lily, are you crazy!?" was what Rose screamed once Lily handed her the broom. She was hovering just next to her bedroom window-ledge where Lily sat with her legs hanging out.

"No I'm not! Jeez, would you relax? Reserve your concentration for flying that thing and not screaming at me! You're almost an hour late! Get your arse down there!" said Lily as she closed the window, locking out Rose.

_This better be worth it!_ was all Rose thought as she hurtled towards the Black Lake.

************

_Ahhhh! So she hasn't stood me up!_ was all Scorpius thought as he followed the speck flying through the air above him towards the Black Lake.

_No! I haven't, I was just looking for some bikinis!_ thought Rose in reply.

She was getting closer to the lake, but she was going much too fast!

_Slow Down!_ thought Scorpius as she zoomed over his head, screaming

"Crap." he muttered as she ploughed straight into the water in the middle of the lake. Scorpius quickly took off his shirt and dived into the warm, clear water.

In a matter of minutes he had reached her, trying to stop her from flailing her legs into his stomach. _And what long legs_ he thought as he grabbed for her hand.

Rose immediately stopped flailing and stared at him. "I thought you were a merman trying to drag me under." she said gasping.

"The mer-people stay in the darker waters of the lake. It's too bright for them out here." was all he said as they swam ashore.

"So," said Rose awkwardly, after she had taken her sopping clothes off to lie out in the sun. it was a warm day and they both sat in their bathers, eating some strawberries that Scorpius had brought.

"You look great in those bathers, Rose." He said as he blushed, suddenly finding the strawberry he was eating very interesting.

Rose was speechless. She had never _ever _seen a body like Scorpius'. It was beautiful- _he_ was beautiful. Her mouth opened slightly as she gaped at his toned body. That night on Scorpius' bed, Rose just had a quick look at what lied under Scorpius' school shirt. But now, out in the golden light, he looked like an angel- _My Angel. _She thought, rather childishly.

"You're right, you _are_ my angel." Scorpius whispered, pulling her hair out of her face and kissing her tender spot under her earlobe. Rose moaned, and abruptly stood up, looking down at Scorpius. Roses' eyes darkened when she saw his eyes hungrily devouring her body. She took this chance to admire the way that the sun glimmered off his hair. Rose saw many different shades of dark blond, yellow and flaxen. It made his hair look like a halo of gold around his handsome face. She silently committed this picturesque image to her memory. She would always remember this day.

A/N: Hey Guys! It's a shorter chapter but I think it's important not to have too much information in each chapter on where the story might be going. As you can see/read, this chapter is more about the relationship between R&S and not focussing as much on the seriousness of the story. I'm still trying to figure out what the ending will be like. At the moment, I'm leaning towards something a little sadder, but I'm sure it'll be a while before I have to make any solid decisions about that.

Reviews Make My Day! Even if you don't have an account on Fan Fiction, just make-up a screen name and leave one!

XX Hakuna!

p.s: next chapter will be explosive!….ish.


End file.
